Image data taken (generated) by a digital still camera (DSC) are generally recorded in the form of an image file in conformity with the Exchangeable image file format (Exif), which has been set by Japan Electronics and Information Technology Industries Association (JEITA), in a recording medium, such as a memory card. The image file in conformity with the Exif format includes image data and Exif information, which is embedded in the image data to describe shooting conditions.
The Exif information has various shooting conditions including an ISO sensitivity, use or non-use of strobe light (flash), a lens focal length, and an image compression ratio are written at respective preset positions. Analysis of the Exif information thus informs the user of under what conditions the image data have been taken.
The Exif information has mainly been used to check the shooting conditions, but has not been applied to make the shooting conditions reflected on image processing executed by a personal computer or the like. Auto adjustment of the image quality by an image processing application program may fail reproduction of the shooting environment.